I'm finally home
by phantom6
Summary: Rated PG because of the femalefemale content.


Blabbers from the author…(Skip it if you want to. It's rubbish except for the first 2 sentences)

ALL the characters do NOT belong to me. They belong to their original creator/s. The characters here have the same personalities as the ones in BSSM (hopefully) but the characters are from my other story "Original Sin".

* * *

Been oversea for training for a while in a place where there are no computers, phones, and electricity... you get my drift. Writing short stories to get back the hang of writing ff. To those who had just finish reading my babbling… Arigato.

Michiru lay on the bed and stared out of the window looking at the night sky, unable to sleep. Sigh… Haruka will only be back the day after.

Giving up trying to sleep, she rose and went to the showers. She came out of the shower and thinking how pathetic it was, dragged on Haruka's white shirt for comfort. She went to the rooftop and sat on the ledge, looking at the night sky.

What's Haruka doing now? Is she asleep or is she having a sleepless night like me? Her mind played back the tune that she has just composed that afternoon for her new album. Maybe I should just back to bed and lay there until dawn arrives.

Michiru got down the ledge and when she looked up, there she (Haruka) stood. Her sandy blond hair tousled by the wind. Her well chiseled face, grinning. She looks like one of the goddess in the Greek mythology.

"You are back early."

Michiru took a step forward and by her next step, she was running towards Haruka. She wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck. Haruka wrapped hers around Michiru's waist.

"You're back."

"I'm back.." Haruka buried her face into Michiru's hair. Drawing her essence in. "I miss you." They stood there locked in the embrace for moments.

Haruka broke the embrace. "It's late. Why aren't you in bed? Can't sleep?"

"Well… I was waiting for you to tuck me in," teased Michiru.

Haruka grinned. Kami-sama… I missed her so much. She stared into the blue eyes and realized that she is a very lucky person. The most perfect person in the world in her life. With one arm across Michiru's shoulder and another under her bottoms, she lifted her up. "Well.. daddy's gonna tuck you in little one." She gave Michiru a peck on the forehead. Michiru smiled and wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck. Eyes met eyes. Then lips. Gentle the kiss was but soon it became more passionate. Haruka managed to open their bedroom door and kicked the door close. She tumbled onto their bed. Supporting herself with her arms, she gazed at Michiru. Something caught her eyes.

"Is that my shirt you are wearing?"

Michiru winced before she can stop herself. "So?"

"I think," lust flickered in her eyes. "I'll have to take it back."

Michiru wanted to say that she had plenty of shirts in her cupboard but was silenced when Haruka's mouth crushed into hers.

* * *

"Michiru mama! Wake up! We have to go to the airport to fetch Haruka papa today" Hotaru burst into Michiru's room. Then she scampered onto the bed.

"Ow…" a moan came from under the blanket.

"Ohayo Hotaru." Michiru pulled the blanket covering her head.

"Ohayo Michiru mama." Hotaru greeted. " If Michiru mama is here… then who's that?" she pointed at the blanket.

"Ohayo hime-chan…" Haruka pulled off the blanket and ran her hand through the sleep-tousled hair.

"Haruka-papa! You're back!" squealed Hotaru. "Did you come back last night? Why didn't you wake me up?" Hotaru pouted.

"Well I wanted to give you a surprise this morning but I guess you beat me to it..."

Rumble

Haruka laughed. "My hime-chan's hungry ne? Go downstairs and wait for us while me and Michiru mama changed k? The sooner you go, the sooner we can have breakfast."

"Okay!" Hotatu jumped off the bed and scampered downstairs.

Michiru laughed. Haruka kissed her gently on her lips.

"Come on koi," Haruka sat up. "Can't let our hime wait."

Michiru sat up and walked to the bath. She turned around and looked at Haruka.

"Coming?"

"Certainly." Haruka followed her.

* * *

15 minutes later

"That was fast. Thought you guys would take at least half an hour," teased Setsuna.

Michiru blushed.

"Well, hime-chan is hungry you know," Haruka grinned. "We have to hurry a bit though." She winked at Setsuna. The sentence earned her a gentle slap on the arm from Michiru. Setsuna rolled her eyes.

"Come on you two love birds. Breakfast's ready."

Both lovers made their way to the table.

As they sat down to eat, Hotaru started telling them about the field trip that her class has gone yesterday.

As Setsuna poured coffee into everybody's cup ('cept for Hotaru's. She's still too young to be addicted to the black drug), Michiru wiped Hotaru's mouth, a thought came to Haruka's mind.

I'm finally home.


End file.
